Flying High
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Just a totally random 'what if' story about Edward eating something he shouldn't have, and the consequences. Edward/Bella pairing.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl alive.

**Summary** : Edward eats something he shouldn't have. Tranqs mentioned. Edward/Bella pairing.

**Warning** : Odd and somewhat amusing, yet random thoughts inside.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

**Question** : If Edward was ever to get high, would Jasper feel it?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Normal POV)**

Edward ran through the forest as swiftly as the bear only ten feet ahead of him. To his left, he could hear Emmett giving chase as well, though he was only there for the thrill of the chase. On his right, the same could be said for Carlisle. Only Edward needed to feed, and his hunger spurred him on. His body thrummed with the excitement of the chase as the angry grizzly ran ahead to a wider open area.

_Come on, turn around._ He thought with a fanged grin as he flew over a fallen tree. He fell behind a little and jumped into the massive Evergreens, using the brush as cover as he followed through the tree tops. _Any time now._

_Edward, stop playing with your dinner._ Carlisle thought with clear amusement.

Emmett snorted almost silently. _You're making _me_ hungry._

There was a slight sound that was too quick for Edward and the others to identify, and the bear jolted. It turned and began running in another direction, and Edward paused to look around.

There was a man in a bright orange vest; the stranger re-aimed the re-loaded gun and fired again.

Hissing, Edward's eyes narrowed as he homed in on the man. He caught the scent of the man, who reeked of booze and some sort of powerful narcotic he didn't recognize. He winced, but the hum of the man's blood, and the pounding of his heart had caught his attention. He stopped in one of the trees and crouched lowly, growling as his eyes locked on the green and brown camoflauge cap the man was wearing.

_Edward! No! Control yourself!_ Carlisle snarled quietly in the bush, hiding behind a tree. "Emmett, no!" The tone was too quiet for the hunter to hear, but Edward briefly heard a corresponding growl. _Edward... You can do it..._

He glared at the man. He fought for control as he glared down at the man's exposed frame in the bush. He watched silently as the man reloaded the gun with a feathered dart, took aim, and fired again. The man's heart jumped, and Edward's eyes darkened in rash excitement.

"Edward..." Carlisle was tense behind the tree, worried because his son wasn't responding. _Don't do it... Come on, it's not worth it. Think of Bella..._

_Bella..._ That thought brought Edward up short. She'd be devastated if he gave into his hunger. _I... I can do this..._ His hands clenched the tree branch with inhuman strength as he warred internally for control. _For Bella_...

Suddenly there was a grunt and curse. The hunter leapt out of the trees with a massive knife, and ran towards the now unconscious form of the bear.

Edward's eyes followed him, widening as he struggled to get control before the hunter's thoughts became reality. He saw the knife flash, even as he worked to unclench his hands from the tree branch. There was a sickening crunch, and Edward looked down to see he'd torn holes in the branch with his bare hands. _Oops._

"Emmett!" Carlisle peeked around the tree silently, catching the eye of his other son. "Get away, now!" He kept his tone quiet, but his face was grim. _Edward! Fight it! We need to leave, now!_

_I'm hungry._ Edward's eyes flashed as he struggled to hop a tree away, but there was a suddenly overwhelming scent of blood, and his throat tightened and burned painfully as it reached his oversensitive nose. _Oh, no!_ His eyes widened as the hunter slit the throat of the bear, getting his hands covered in blood. _No, no, no!_ He snarled loudly and crouched lower, getting ready to pounce.

Then Carlisle was there and he backed off, sensing the power and challenge in the older vampire.

Carlisle was standing right behind the man within the blink of an eye. He reached out and wrapped his hands around the man's neck, and held on tightly as the stranger struggled. The hunter stabbed at him with the knife, but all he succeeded in doing was tearing a hole in Carlisle's shirt, and shattering his knife. Holding on tightly, Carlisle waited until the man's struggles had quit as he passed out, to loosen his hold.

He was gone in a flash, removing the main object of temptation for Edward. Leaving, only the dead bear on the ground, the blood slowly oozing from the neck.

Before he could think out his actions, Edward was on the ground, draining the thick, sweet blood from the neck of the bear. He didn't really even notice as it tasted a little...funny. He drank greedily until there was no blood left, and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he slowly stood up. Gazing at the shattered blade next to the bear, he frowned as he realized there could easily have been two bodies on the ground, today, if it wasn't for Carlisle.

_I...wasn't strong enough..._ He frowned and struggled to push away his pain at the thought of failure as he turned and raced through the woods. He found Emmett and Carlisle standing over the unconscious form of the hunter, next to his truck.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

Edward nodded after a moment, but from the look on Carlisle's face, he didn't buy it.

**(Cullen Residence)**

It wasn't until they got home that Edward began to act strange. As soon as they landed on the front step, Edward stopped and blinked a few times at the door before looking around. His body swayed a little as he moved. "Wow." He blinked a little as he looked out over the front yard.

"Edward?" Carlisle watched, puzzled, as his son raised his hands. When Esme appeared at his side with a flash, he wrapped a hand around her waist, but kept an eye on Edward.

"Uh, are my hands supposed to be changing colors?" Edward's eyes had gotten wide and he stared at his hands like he'd never seen them before. "Carlisle?" His voice was a little shaky.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he walked over to his son. He took a look at Edward's hands and they narrowed even more. "Nothing's wrong with your hands, Edward. They're the same as usual." _Are you alright?_

"Yeah, I'm cool." He paused. "I mean, I'm alright." With a shake of his head, he turned and walked inside. "Jasper!"

Everyone jumped at his tone and turned to run inside. They looked around with wide eyes, trying to find the source of Edward's shout. They expected Jasper to be feeding on Bella, or in agony, but all they saw was Edward with his arms around Jasper's neck and his legs around his waist, patting his back.

"Oh my god! I love you man!" Edward was laughing into Jasper's neck, even as the honey blonde man's eyes widened in shock.

Alice was standing next to a shocked Bella, her hand over her face. She shook her head and then looked up. "Carlisle, I thought you were going to take your phone with you. I tried to call you to warn you not to let Edward drink the blood of either the hunter _or_ the bear." She looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or run.

Carlisle frowned and patted down his pockets. "I did have my phone... I thought I did."

Esme shook her head and held out a grey cell phone. "No, honey, you forgot it."

"_Bella_!!"

Everyone spun to Edward, and Emmett just managed to get in Edward's way before the smaller man could jump Bella the same way he'd jumped Jasper only moments before. Instead of fighting him, like everyone seemed to be expecting, Edward began patting Emmett's back.

"I love you, bro! You're so the coolest!"

Bella took a step back, her eyes wide as saucers. "Um..." Her heart pounded frantically as she tried to hide behind Alice.

Edward heard her movements and voice, and his head snapped up. His eyes were light butterscotch and his grin was huge as he let go of Emmett. "Bella! You look lovely, as usual!" He clapped his hands. He made to move towards her, but Emmett held him by the arms. "Relax bro, I'll be good." He grinned as an obviously naughty idea crossed his mind. "Or, rather... I'll be good at it."

The poor girl's face turned red as a tomato and everyone could hear the quiet gasp, even as she hid behind Alice a little more.

"Uh, Edward?" Rosalie looked a little confused. "Maybe it's best if you stay away from the fragile little human for a while. At least until you..." She trailed off, but her mind finished the sentence. _Come down._

"But I'm not up." Edward looked a little confused himself. He shrugged with a longing glance to Bella. _But she's right. I have to protect Bella._ He turned and walked up the stairs, using his vampiric speed so he disappeared in seconds. _What is wrong with me?!_ He shook his head and stopped as everything spun in front of him. His eyes landed on the window, and a totally random idea entered his mind.

Confused by his son's strange behaviour, and why Alice looked like she was trying not to die of laughter, Carlisle chose to follow his son. He found Edward staring at the sliding glass door on the far side of his room on the second floor.

"Edward?"

Turning, Edward suddenly grinned. "Hey! I wonder if I tried hard enough, if I could fly." He spun to the door and began running at it. He jumped as he reached it....

.....And promptly slid down the plexi-glass surface with a squeak.

As Edward landed on the ground and fell over, Carlisle's jaw dropped. He stared at his fallen son and watched as the plexi-glass door shook from the force. _Wow, I'm glad we made the windows of strong plexi-glass._ Carlisle's eyes went wide. _Though this...isn't what I had in mind when I asked for it._ He blinked a moment, made sure Edward was ok, then he busted up laughing.

"_Not_ funny!" Edward growled. He sat up with a grumble and rubbed at his face. "Ok, _who shut my door_?!" He shouted, wincing as his voice echoed in the huge room.

Within seconds, his room was full of his family, including Bella who had caught a ride on Emmett's back. They'd all come to see what the loud 'bang' was, and seeing Edward on the ground with Carlisle on his backside in hysterics, they only stared in confusion.

"He..." Carlisle gasped and rubbed at his face before busting up into fresh laughter. "He ran right into the door!" He was leaning against the wall as he laughed, his face flushed. He struggled to look serious, but one look at Edward's face and he cracked up again.

Everyone looked back and forth. Edward slowly stood up, blinking a little and rubbing at his face. Then he glared at them. "You know what? I don't need to stand here and take this." He turned and made to walk through the door...only to walk face first into it and bounce off. "Damn!"

Everyone was staring at him a moment before the entire room roared in laughter. Alice was already on the ground in the hall, having seen this happen in a vision first, and then in real life, with Jasper leaning against her, who was overwhelmed by everyone's amusement. They were in hysterics, along with Carlisle, who busted up in a fresh wave of laughter.

Esme was probably the least amused, although she'd probably be wiping away tears of laughter if she could cry, and she exited the room in a flash. When she came back, she was carrying Carlisle's medical kit. "What..." She turned to Alice and took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"He's high." Alice giggled again as she leaned against Jasper and gasped for air. "The bear had about four tranquilizer darts in it, so..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"That is _so_ not funny." Edward growled from the floor, having given up on trying to walk through the glass wall when he bounced off it the second time. "It's not like I meant for this to happen."

Bella was on the floor behind Emmett, having been dumped on her rear when he fell over, and she wiped literal tears from her eyes. She got up and shakily walked to the pouting vampire before leaning down and putting her arms around Edward.

"Be careful!" Carlisle's hiss was loud enough only for the vampires to hear and aimed at Edward as he quickly sobered. "Remember, Edward, Bella's human. She's like glass."

"Hopefully not like plexi-glass." Edward mumbled too quietly for Bella to hear as he slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to bounce off her, too."

Carlisle's serious facade stayed only a second longer before he began laughing again.

"Are you ok?" Bella's voice was amused but worried.

Edward nodded and leaned his head against Bella's shoulder. "Feeling a little funny. Sort of...sick, I think."

"Ah, the tranquilizers are starting to wear off." Alice stated wryly, her eyes sparkling. She grinned evilly. "It's a good thing I put cameras around the house."

Eyes flashed black and Edward's head snapped up. "_What??" _His voice was quiet and hissed. He took a second to carefully push Bella aside and he stood up. "Where are they, Alice?" His eyes unfocused, and then refocused. "Very funny, I don't need an instant playback. Where. Are. The. Cameras?" He took a step forward.

Alice disappeared in a flash, and Edward quickly followed her. Everyone went deadly silent, and a moment later a loud, echoing 'bang' sounded, sending most of the family back into hysterics.

"_ALICE!!!"_

Even Bella laughed, knowing Edward was alright.

**(Later That Night)**

Bella slipped a CD into her backpack with a giggle and then went upstairs._ I _so_ owe Alice for this!_ She was met just inside Edward's room with a kiss and him hugging her tightly, though not tightly enough to hurt her.

"What's with the giggle?"

"Oh nothing, really." Bella snickered a moment and dug her face into his cool chest.

Edward knew what she had to be thinking of and groaned loudly. "When she comes back, I _will_ kill Alice for this." He swore vehemently. Then he sighed. "I'm swearing off bears forever."

Shaking her head, Bella leaned up and gave Edward a kiss on the lips before pulling back. "Emmett's feeling will be hurt." She warned, though her face never sobered. "You just need to check your food next time, for tranquilizer darts." She began laughing and buried her face in his neck as her legs gave out.

With a grunt, Edward allowed a small smile as he held her tightly. Now that everything was more or less back to normal, he allowed the idea it was amusing, and if it had happened to anyone else, he'd be in the same situation.

That having been said, he decided not to punish Alice for the cameras.

Well, not _too_ badly, anyways.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

Just a random thought. I thought it was a little cute.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
